Ask The Akatsuki
by XxHell's HoundxX
Summary: Basically just ask them what ever you wish! This is my first one of this kind! It is full of crackish things and hilarious stunts and events!
1. Chapter 1

-1Hello every one I see a lot of those Ask The Akatsuki things out there and decided to make one of my own! . Basically I have trapped the Akatsuki in my basement my name is Widow my sister and a friend of mine are going to force them to answer any questions you have for them! Yay!

Willow: Yay!

Kedichi: Wee! This'll be fun!

Widow: -nods head in agreement-

-In the basement-

Itachi: Does anyone else have the that those girls upstairs and psycho?

Everyone: -raises hand-

-back upstairs-

Widow: O-k people so read and review! Also before I forget, you all are also aloud to give them dares!

Willow: Hay don't forget to do the disclaimer!

Widow: Oh ya! Can't forget that! Who should do it?

Kedichi: How about we all do it?

Willow & Widow: Good idea!

Willow, Widow, and Kedichi: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki! We only own the plot!

Kedichi: Bye everyone! R & R please!


	2. OMG! Reviews!

Willow: -comes running into the room that Widow, Kedichi, and the Akatsuki were in- Hey guys guess what!

Widow: What? –Says boredly-

Willow: We have reviews!

Kedichi: Seriously?!

Willow: Yeah! Oh and what are they doing up here? –Finally notices the Akatsuki- I thought you had them locked up in the basement?

Widow: Eh I let them out

Deidara: I thought this was all about us un…

Widow: Oh it is and since you complained you can do the disclaimer! :3

Deidara: Darn it un!! Fine -.- Widow doesn't own Naruto she only owns the plot…. there happy?

Widow: yes, yes I am!

Kedichi: The first review is from greenpanic6! Hi!

pein: what was your first piercing?

Pein: My first piercing? Hmm my first would have to be the one in my tongue…

Widow: Seriously?

Pein: Yeah why?

Widow: That was the first piercing I got too! –Shows it to him-

Pein: Cool!

Konan: Let us continue while those two continue to chat

konan: when did you first meet pein?

Konan: I first meet Pein when we were mentored by Jiraya

tobi: do you like the color orange?

Tobi: Of course silly! Tobi's mask is orange so of course Tobi likes the color orange!

zetsu: what is your faviorte part of a human to eat?

Zetsu: Do you really want to know that? **Lets tell them anyway…**

Willow: NO! No it's o-k! –Sweat drops- no need to do that! Next question!

deidara: do you like vanilla ice cream?

Deidara: Maybe un… why do you want to know?

sasori: what did you think about seeing your grandmother?

Sasori: The first thing I thought was…actually I can't remember

Widow: Pathetic…

Sasori: Shut up…

itachi: i heard you wear sharigain conatcts is this true?

Itachi: LIES! ALL LIES!-shifty eyes- I don't wear sharigan contacts

Kedichi: Sure you don't

kisame: i know you named your sword to you name other things?

Kisame: Nope…

Kedichi: Liar…

Kisame: I don't name things o-k!

Kedichi: Uh huh sure what ever you say…

hidan: how did you find your relgion?

Hidan: I didn't find my religion my religion fucking found me!

kakuzu: can i borrow five bucks?

Kakuzu: No you can't!

Widow: Yes the person can, I'll have him give you the money as soon as I can o-k?

Willow: Well anyways the next review is from Nani-Chan!

Kedichi: Hi Nani-Chan! Welcome!

Wowee! Must have taken you a LOT of liquor to get them trapped in your

basement, lol. Anyway, I have questions:

Widow: Actually you'd be surprised it wasn't hard at all and it didn't involve liquor! O.O

To all: Have you ever done it with your partner?

All: NO!!

Pein: Hrm... Have you ever edited any of the base rules for your own benefit?

Wink wink nudge nudge

Pein: Nope…

Konan: Yes you did…

Pein: Konan no I didn't!

Konan: Sure

Deidara: Have you ever seen a shrink? 'Cause that blowing stuff up means

something must be wrong in that head of yours.

Deidara: Hey! Nothings wrong with me!

Kedichi! Yeah! Nothings wrong with Dei!

Kisame: You are the sexiest member. 'Nuff said.

Kisame: Why thank you! :3

Widow: Yeah for a freaky fish man…

Kisame: TT.TT

Itachi: If you smile, will we all die? Also, have you ever had any 'thoughts'

wink wink nudge nudge about your brother, Sasuke?

Itachi: Possibly I haven't smiled in a while so who knows? And NO YOU SICKO!

Hidan: You are the fourth sexiest member. Live with it. Is there a Jashin

heaven and hell? If so, what are they like?

Hidan: Fourth? Jashin heaven and hell are basically the same no matter which one you go to there's killing! :D

Kakuzu: You are the third sexiest member. What else do you use those tendrils

for other than fighting?

Kakuzu: HAH! Take that Hidan! This person thinks I'm sexier then you!

Hidan: What?! How can they think you're sexier then me?

Widow: I agree with Hidan how can you think Kakuzu is sexier then Hidan? But Kakuzu is pretty sexy…

Willow: Great she has gone off into dream land again…-.-

Kakuzu: Oh and I use my tendril things to sew Hidan's limbs back on after battles

Tobi: You are the second sexiest member. Lucky you! Do you prefer doggies,

kitties, or birdies? Or all three of them?

Tobi: Likes all three! X3

Willow/Kedichi: -currently holding Kakuzu, Hidan, and Widow back from hurting Tobi-

Hidan: How can you think the annoying squirt is sexier then me??

Kakuzu: Yeah! Or me?

Widow: How can you find the squirt sexier then Hidan or Kakuzu?

Zetsu: Um... If you didn't have any corpses to eat and you were stuck at the

base and you couldn't go out, which Akatsuki member would you eat first?

Zetsu: Deidara, **Tobi** but Tobi is a good boy? **He's annoying!** Deidara is pretty annoying too…** Yeah I guess your right…**

Widow: Cool! The slit personality thing! XD

Konan: Did you know you rock?

Konan: No I didn't THANK YOU! –cries tears of happiness-

Sasori: I hope you burn in hell while parasitic vermin gnaw at your heart!

:3

Sasori: Why do you hate me so?

Widow: I don't know why the person hates you but I like you! :3

Sasori: -.-

XOXO,

Nani-Chan

Widow: That's all the reviews for now!

Willow: Remember you can ask me, Widow, and Kedichi questions too!

Kedichi: Don't forget you can dare both us and the Akatsuki to do things!

Widow: Also the words in bold for Zetsu is his black half and the ones in regular are his white!

All: R & R bye!

Widow: Before I forget I need to know should we have a guest for next time? Give us your answers in your reviews!


	3. We're back! With dares this time!

-1Willow: Sorry for the long wait people! But we are back!

Kedichi: Yeah!

Widow: Whoopee do da

Willow&Kedichi: Awww! Come on Widow! Be happier!

Widow: -glares at them-

Willow: Uh then again! ;

Kedichi!: To the questions! But first Hidan do the disclaimer!

Hidan: WTF?! Why me?

Kedichi: Because it's your turn!

Hidan: Fuck fine! Widow, Willow, and Kedichi don't own Naruto only the plot! There happy?

Willow&Kedichi: YUP!

Hidan: -.-;

Deidara: I wonder why Widow seems so depressed…..

Sasori: I would rather not find out….

Deidara: Your right un….

Willow: Questions! From Lord Ryuma!

I wanna ask some questions! :D

Okay-dokay.

KISAME-CHAN! heart-star-heart-star I love you. Does it suprise you in my story you have a daughter named Ringo? No worries...there's no mommy. You adopted her...technically everyone did but you're still daddy.

Kisame: Yes two people that love me! And yes that does surprise me…

Zetsu! :D I love you also. ...Both of you. Black and white...no need to be racist! :3 But anyway you're also considered "daddy". BUT NO FREAKIN' WAY! You're not in ANY relationship of ANY kind with Kisame. That'd be one sick threesome though. But anyway...suprised? Horrifyed? Excited?

Zetsu: We are happy to know that you love both of us! :3

Willow: I love both of you…

Zetsu: Really?

Willow: Yeah!

Widow: Awww! Look at the love birds! -makes a gagging motion-

Kedichi: Don't be mean to them!

Widow: -glares-

Kedichi: Uh them again! ; Lets continue before I end up being ripped to shreds!

Hindan! Is it..."legal" in your religion to have any kind of relationship with another guy...say, Deidara? He's a sexy one ;D

Hidan: Great Jashin…I can't have any kind of relationship! Period! -mumbles- but I wouldn't mind having a relationship with Widow…she's pretty cool…

Deidara and Itachi! ZOMG COUPLE OF THE YEAR. I'm not joking...I seriously think you guys are couple of the year...you'd be the prettiest one by far! So is it true? Are you guys PRETTY LITTLE PARTNERS!? :D

Deidara&Itachi: EWWW! I would never be a couple with him!

Kedichi: Yeah! Besides Dei-Dei is mine! :3

Deidara: -blushes-

Tobi...

I

LOVE

YOU

SO MUCH.

End of story. DO YOU LOVE ME!? D

Tobi: YAY! Tobi is loved! And yes Tobi loves you! :D Tobi loves everyone!

Hm...who else...Sasori-no-danna-chan, I think you're pretty too. You remind me of an emo boy that's like...like the blonde emo kid. Total oxy-moron but you gotta love him anyways.

Sasori: That's…nice to know… -.-;

That's all the questions I have though. YOU GUYS ROCK! :D

You're sexy. Thanks for answering my questions.

Sagi-chan, RyumasBride

You should read my Naruto story!

Everyone: BYE!

Willow: We'll try to read it! Next up is!

Kedichi: Nani-Chan!

Everyone: NO!!

Willow: Don't be mean! Anyways questions!

I'm back...

Sorry, I can't resist. Is that a bad thing? XD

Anyway...

Widow: Nope that's perfectly fine there's nothing wrong with it!

Willow: Hey! Widow you seem happier!

Widow: I am…

Willow&Kedichi: O…k…?

Kakuzu and Hidan: You just gotta live with the fact that you are not as

handsome as Tobi teh good boy of happiness and Kisame the sexy shark man of teh sea. Only reason Kakuzu's sexier is because he is the Seme, and you, Hidan, you are the Uke in my eyes. How sad. :'(

Kakuzu&Hidan: What ever we don't care anymore…

Willow: Um... Are ya' a weeping willow, or a happy one? 83

Willow: A Happy one! XD

Widow: No…you a happy, annoying, peppy one!

Willow: TT.TT

Zetsu: Hey! Don't be mean to my new girlfriend!

All: Girlfriend?

Zetsu&Willow: Yup!

Dares:

Kedichi: I dare you to -try- and give Itachi a SWIRLY! Not responsible if you die! :D

Kedichi: Yes! A fun one!

Itachi: What!

Kedichi: -grabs Itachi and drags him into the bathroom flushing sounds can be heard-

Kisame: I dare you to strip. For Tobi. In plain sight. So I can watch. Nao. X3

Kisame&Tobi: What?!

Willow: You boys have to do it…it's a dare -teleports them to your house- they should be there at your house doing it right now…

Sasori: I dare you to give Widow a lap dance. And if you don't know how to do one, I dare Widow to demonstrate on you first, Mr. Puppet.

Sasori: You.are.evil! -gets shoved into Widow's room along with Widow by Kedichi and Willow-

Willow: How long should we give them?

Kedichi: I say about…30 minutes?

Willow: Good idea…

Zetsu: I dare you to... Uh... MAKE OUT WITH THAT WALL! Points to random

brick wall

Zetsu: I can't. **I have a girlfriend now!**

Willow: Sorry Zetsu…but you have too! TT.TT

Zetsu: Ah man! -starts to kiss wall-

Deidara: I dare you to... SHAVE YOUR HEAD! BWAHAHA -Falls over gasping for air-

Kedichi: NO! Not Dei's hair! TT.TT

Deidara: No not my precious hair un! -gets hair shaved off- NOOOOOOOOOOO!! -faints-

Kedichi: -faints along with him-

I VILL BE BACK!

... Maybe.

Nani-Chan

Willow: O-k bye!…wow I'm the only person left to host! Widow and Sasori are busy in her room and Kedichi is currently out cold… Well anyways next is Bani Bani Go Go! Hi!

Hidan:

I dare you to eat...10 cars XD

Hidan: Is that even physically possible?!

Widow: What ever just do it…

Hidan: Where'd you come from?

Widow: Does it matter?

Hidan: No I guess not -starts to eat cars- gah! These taste horrible!

Kakuzu: can i borrow 100 from you?

Kakuzu: No never!

Sasori:... /...

Sasori…

Deidara: you my...second favorite member...

Willow: Sorry he is currently out cold….

Itachi: your my first favorite but i have nothing to say...

Itachi: -hair dripping wet from toliet water- Thank you…

Kisame: care for sushi?

Kisame: Idk maybe…

Widow: Isn't that cannibalism…

Kisame: Yeah…your point being?

Widow: Ugh never mind!

Konan: i love your flower!

Konan: Thank you! I love it too! :3

i feel like im forgetting somebody...

Pein: You forgot me no one has asked me something yet I think…oh well it's probably better that way!

All: Bye!

Willow: Next week we are having a guest! And it is…..Rock Lee!

All: NOOOOO!!


	4. We are back AGAIN!

-1 Kedichi: Sorry for the long wait folks!

Widow: We've been busy and kind of lazy….mostly lazy

Willow: yeah so….disclaimer time! :D

Akatsuki: yay….

Willow: Aww! You people are no fun! Well anyways my boyfriend Zetsu will do the disclaimer! :D

Zetsu: **Do I have to? **It's for Willow so why not? **Fine.. **Willow, Kedichi, and the very scary Widow do not own Naruto only the plot…

Widow: -cracks knuckles- Who are you calling scary plant boy?

Zetsu: Uh…**great…**-.- -gets beaten up by Widow-

Willow: -trying to stop Widow-

Kedichi: uh while Widow is beating the stuffing out of Zetsu and Willow is trying to stop her. I better send some one to go get Lee…um how about….

Tobi: Oh! Oh! -raises hand- Tobi want to go!!

Kedichi: O-k Tobi you can go and how about you take Deidara with you?

Tobi: Yay!

Deidara: WHAT UN?!

Tobi: -grabs Deidara and heads for Konoha-

Kedichi: Now all I have to do is wait….-5 hours later- where are they?

Tobi: Tobi back!

Deidara: -drags Lee in-

Lee: Where am I? O.O

Widow: Your at our ask the Akatsuki show..

Lee: o-k -looks at Widow and screams- AHHH! DEMON!

Widow: I'm not a demon…-.- -sighs- well anyways time for questions the first set are from….

Willow: ashley uchiha!

Kedichi: HI!

I ASK ITACHI TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!

Itachi:….

Widow: Sorry doesn't work that way now if you were to dare him to be your bf that would work…

Itachi: -.- I hate you so much…

Lee: Are Willow and Kedichi always this hyper?

Akatsuki: yup…

Lee: And is Widow always this scary?

Akatsuki: yup…

Lee:…O.O

Widow: Lee anounce the next reviewer…

Lee: err…o-k? Next up is…Bani Bani Go Go!?

Willow: WEE! w Welcome back Bani!

Hidan:

In another ask the akatsuki you ate, 100 walmarts 10 cars and a house, how cn you not eat 10 more cars?

Hidan: What ever I completed your dare didn't I?

Widow: Hidan just stop your complaining…

Hidan: -.-

Kakuzu: BANI WANTS 100 NW!BANI WANTS 10 NOW!! BANI WANTS 1 MILLION NOW!-has habit of speaking in third person when sad or hyper and is both right now-

Kakuzu: NEVER!

Widow: -glares at him-

Kakuzu: err…never mind… -.- -hands over money-

Sasori: . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .

Sasori:…-waits for you to say something and cocks his eyebrow very sexy like-

Willow: oh bani understands!

Willow: Uh thanks? -Doesn't know what you are talking about-

Deidara: bani no like deidara now, deidara is bald /

Deidara: Thanks for reminding me! -is currently wearing a wig that looks like his old hair-

Kedichi: TT.TT poor Dei's hair!

Itachi: --hasn't noticed the fact Itachi's hair is dripping wet with toilet water-

Itachi:…-pats the top of your head- move a long now…-hair dripping wet again from a second swirly Kedichi gave him-

Kisame: :O! ok! - drops 10 pounds of sushi on kisame- now you know why bani needs kakuzus money :D!!

Kisame: YESSSS! -scarfs sushi down- Willow and Kedichi's cooking is horrible the only good cook around here is Widow and she refuses to cook!

Widow: I like torturing them…

Kedichi&Willow: Our cooking isn't that bad!

Konan: did you hear somebody saying i forgot them?? oh well ,-looks at pein- oh, opps bani sorry...

Konan: Nope

Pein: I bet you are..--;

Pein: - don't worry this WILL ONLY HURT FOR A BIT! - shoots pein with laser and bazooka-

Pein: -dodges- HAH! You missed!

Widow: No she didn't! -points to the big hole where his stomach should be-

Pein: huh no wonder I'm hungry all of the sudden…

Rocklee: O-O -is afraid he will eat me in my sleep-

Lee: WHY ARE YOU SCARED OF ME! I wont hurt you!! TTTT

Everyone: AWWW! SHUT UP!

Lee: MEEP! -shuts up-

Kedichi: YAY! More questions!! This ones from Devil-chan!

Tobi: You have a scary name just like Widow!

Widow: -glares at Tobi-

Tobi: AHHH! Tobi sorry!

Willow: Well anyways time for the questions!

Hi!

Everyone: HI!

Itachi:

What did they do to you!:O -deadly voice- kedichi...shall die!

Itachi: They gave me a swirly…it's nothing to get mad about…

Kedichi: I couldn't help it! It was a dare!

Deidara: Hurt Kedichi and I'll blow you up un!

Kedichi: I dare you to jump off tokyo tower then get tortured by satan and jump off a cliff! 40 times!

Kedichi: No I refuse!…Hey Widow, Willow…isn't your dad satan?

Willow&Widow: Yeah…

Kedichi: O-k I'll do the dare! :D -goes to do the dare-

Kedichi: -back after the dare- Widow, Willow your dad says hi and that you should call more often!

Pin cushion(pein): . . .

Pein:…

Sasori: Your my second favorite member!

Sasori: Nice to know…

Hidan: How is it like to eat 10 cars.-holds mircophone at hidan-

Hidan:…My stomach is fucking killing me and I keep picking fucking car parts out of my teeth…

Zetsu: hi!

Zetsu: HI!

Deidara: -whispers to other akatsuki members- Deidara. is. a. girl. a tiny little girl. picking flowers in the forest. XD

Deidara: Readies bombs and goes to blow you up-

Kisame: . . .

Kisame: um hi?

Kakuzu: XP

Kakuzu: -sighs-

Konan:blah

Konan: NAH! -sticks tongue out at you-

am i forgetting anyone? (not including willow and widow or widow and willow or w/e)

Lee: uh you forgot me?

Widow: What ever more questions…this one is from…Fire angel of the wind…hi

Kitsu: your hyper yet lazy! thats impossible  
Supphatra: it is possible as im doing it right now.

-

Widow: I am doing the same also…-bored voice-

Hidan:  
Kitsu:- shoves 10 walmarts into hidans mouth ad froces him to swallow- supphatra, is gonna K.O punch you so best to become fat for safety...  
-5mins-  
Supphatra:-attempts to KO punch hidan and instead cracks hand- ow...either your freaking fat or strong  
Miku: I vote for fat.  
Hidan: Uh thanks…-runs to bath room to throw up-

Sasori:  
Supphatra: - lites on fire -  
Kitsu: simple...  
Miku: Does sasori-sans nose get longer as he lies?

Widow: -stops Supphatra-

Sasori:…No…

Willow: He tells the truth!

Pein:  
Miku, kitsu and supphatra: PIN CUSION -points at pein-

Pein: -glares- IDIOTS!! -points at them-

Um...weasel uchiken(itachi)  
Kitsu: so mr.weasel uchicken how does it feel like to be related to sasgay uchiken? (sas-uke)  
Supphatra: -Ko punches itachi through 10 walls- yup hidan is just fat,

Itachi: Sinch when has my name been weasel uchiken? And it's annoying -dodges an on coming attack from Sasgay and throws him into a wall- Huh? -is ko'd-

Widow: Kedichi, what are my demon wolves doing here? -points to two big black wolves with ember red eyes-

Kedichi: Oh they followed me from your dad's house..:D

Willow: Well they're here they might as well stay!

Lee: I haven't been getting many questions…

Deidara: Be happy about that -sounds of Hidan throwing up in the background-

Kedichi: More questions! These are from Kitsune Berry-sama

Willow: Hi!

Mk... Lets get started with the Questions... yay!  
Widow: Yeah yay….

Deidara: Umm... pokes fingers together like Hinata what kind of women are you interested in? .waves scythe around like a crazy person

Deidara: Ummm a woman like Kedichi? She is my girl friend…

Kedichi: AWW! Dei that is so sweet! -gives him a quick peck on the cheek-

Deidara: -blushes-

Pein: Have you ever done Konan?

Pein: -states bluntly- no  
Konan: Have you lost your virginity and if you have, to who?

Konan: Sadly no not yet…  
Itachi: Why did you wipe out your clan? 0.o

Widow: He left he refused to answer your question sorry…  
Kisame: Umm... are you a fish or shark? hides

Kisame: -snorts- shark isn't it obvious? And come out of hiding I'm not mad I'm used to those types of questions…  
Tobi: Are you single? X3

Tobi: Yup! Tobi single! XD  
Zetsu: Have you eaten a gay man before?

Zetsu: Yes and he tasted gay…

Everyone:…O.o

Kk.. done for now. ja

Everyone: Bye

Willow: More questions!

Deidara: Man we have a lot of them today un! Can I announce this one?

Willow: sure!

Deidara: These questions are from shelby9160318

I wanna ask them questions!

Pain: Um why are your eyes all creepy

Pein: If I knew that I'd tell you now go away…  
Kisame: I HATE you! (Not a question but I had to say it.)

Kisame: Eh what ever I have like two people who LOVE me  
Itachi: I love you... How did you get so cute?

Itachi: -ran away the moment you said you loved him-  
Deidara: Why do you blow up your art?

Deidara: It's fun un! :D -blows up a piece of his art-

Kedichi: -watches him and laughs-  
Sasori: Did you steal Garra's hair?

Sasori: No and no I am not related to him…  
Tobi: YOU ARE AWESOME! (Again not a question but I had to say it.)

Tobi:….

Widow: Sorry he is currently gone getting me a slushy

Everyone: Why?

Widow: I was thirst…-pets one of her demon wolves-  
Konan: How does it feel to be the only female in the Akutsuki?

Konan: Well I'm not exactly the only female now Widow, Kedichi, and Willow joined…  
Hidan: Are you the grim reaper?

Hidan: -can't answer your question still throwing up from earlier-  
Zetsu: Um are you a guy? Or a girl or what?

Zetsu: I'm a guy…**obviously**

Kakuzu: I don't feel like asking you anything. XP

Kakuzu: All the better for me!

Kedichi: Well that's all for now…

Willow: -checks to make sure Widow isn't around before saying- We are trying to hook Widow and Hidan up!

Kedichi: And we need you the reviewer's help!

Willow: But don't tell them or they'll gut us like pigs! I think they'll make a cute couple!

Widow: What are you two doing?

Kedichi&Willow: NOTHING! -runs off-

Widow: What ever bye everyone R&R please….-walks off-


	5. What's wrong with Widow?

-1Willow: O-k it's time to get back into the groove!

Kedichi: Time for another chapter!

Widow: -in her room, door closed, Evanescencs and Within Temptation blaring from her stereo-

Pein: What's wrong with Widow?

Willow&Kedichi: She's in one of her moods….

Pein: Oh o-k…I do the disclaimer?

Kedichi&Willow: Yeah you should…

Pein: O-k…These three -points to Willow, Kedichi, and Widow's bedroom door- Do not own Naruto only the plot…is that good?

Kedichi: Yeah it is…-Widows music still blaring in the back ground-

Willow: This first review is from…Devil-chan

Tobi: AHHH! Scary person back! -runs around in circles screaming then runs into a wall- oof! Hi!

HI!!

Bani: HHII!!

Everyone: HI!!

Itachi: ok.

Itachi:….glad you understand…

Deidara: HEAL YOUR DEVIL!

Deidara:…fine…-goes to heal you-

Bani: lol, pokemon. - throws pokeball at devil-chan-hime-sensei-dono and

devil-chan-sensei-hime-dono gets trapped in it- COOL! i caught a

devil-chan-sensei-hime-dono! why do i even bother with the honor fics...

Everyone: We don't know……

Pi--i mean pein

. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .

Pein: What did you almost call me?

Bani:-twitches for 1 minute then hides behind Itachi- O-O

-gets out of pokeball- Bani. . . .SHALL DIE!

Bani: epp! -hugs Itachi tightly- O-O save me from

devil-chan-sensei-hime-do--oh screw the honor fics...

Itachi: -sighs and just stands there you hiding behind him-

Kedichi&Willow: -watches while eating popcorn-

Sasori:

ok.

Sasori:……

Bani: . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

. . . . . .

Hidan:

Bani: happy to be of assistance!

..'

Hidan: What did you help me with? -Tourniquet--Evanescence blaring in the back ground-

Zetsu: .

Zetsu:…-Gives you a toothy smile back-

Kisame: hi.

Bani: HOWWASTHESUSHIWASITNICEGREAT!

O-O what have you been eating.

Kisame: It was tasty…have you been eating a lot of sugar Bani?

Lee: / i purposely forgot you.

Lee: Meanie! TTTT

Bani: SAVE ME!!ITACHI!! - hugs itachi-

Itachi: -continues to stand there-….can we move to another reviewer please?  
Kedichi: Yeah sure…next up is! Bani Bani Go Go!! Welcome back!

Hidan: eat, 1 hundred walmarts, nao!

Kedichi: He ran and hid the moment he heard your name…

Deidara: epp! don't kill devil-chan! its rude to reviewers you know, and she is my cousin, don't make me hit you with a rolled up newspaper!-waves rolled up newspaper like a mad woman-

Deidara: -sighs- Fine…-puts bombs away and pouts like a little kid-

Kedichi: Oh it's o-k Dei! -hugs him-

Kakuzu: -hands kakuzu back his money a second later after being given it- Thanks! you!

Kakuzu: -happily takes it back- Your welcome…

Sasori: hi!

Sasori: Hello…-looks at willow and Kedichi- How come I never get any thing serious?

Both: We don't know..

Willow: . . .

Willow: :D

Itachi: . . .no. . .i will not leave until i can die peacefully.

Itachi: --;

Kisame: - drops 20890418904731732020358948345401273801r7 pounds of sushi on

kisame- (devil-chan: is that even humanly possible!?) yes it is now leave my review! - flicks devil-chan away-

Kisame: YES!!

Pein: D devil taught me that one. ( devil-chan: mmhmm ) I SAID LEAVE MY

REVIEW ALONE! -kicks devil-chan away-'

Pein: --; greeaat

Konan: oh, ok.

Konan: -nods- :3

Lee: A girl named...Haruno Sakura? said you eat people in there sleep.

Lee: No not Sakura! -goes to emo corner-

Tobi: yes, devil-chan-sensei-hime-dono does have a scary name. -bani's shadow looks like a devil and devil's shadow looks like an even bigger devil.-

Tobi: :o

Willow: Well that's all for now R&R

Kedichi: Yup and we need everyone of you reviewers help in hooking up Hidan and Widow!…When is she going to come out of her room anyways?

Willow: Idk…


	6. OMG! Halloween!

-1Pein: Hmmmmm I wonder where Kedichi, Willow, and Widow are?

Konah: I don't know, but lets leave before they come back!

All: Agreed! -tries to sneak out-

Willow:-comes up behind Zetsu- Where are you going?

Akatsuki: -screams- AHHHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?

Willow: SHHH! I was hiding!

Diedara: Why?

Willow: It's Halloween!

Pein: So?

Kedichi: -comes up beside Willow- It's Widow's favorite time of the year!!!!

Akatsuki: -still don't get it-

Willow: -sighs and whacks her hand to her face-

Kedichi: O-k maybe a visual example of how she is on Halloween will get through to you! -a TV appears out of know where, pops a video into the VCR-

TV: -video starts to play and it is filled with images of screaming children and their parents running away from a crazed Widow who is laughing like she was a maniac-

Akatsuki: -after the video was over their faces looked like this- O_O -some were in a fetal position on the floor whimpering from what they just saw-

Kedichi: Now do you guys get what we are talking about?!?

Akatsuki: -all nod their heads yes-

Willow: Uh where is Hidan?….

Deidara: Oh after he saw the video he thought it would be safest to team up with your crazed friend….so he joined her yeah… (OMG! He hasn't said yeah in like for ever!)

Kedichi: O-k his funeral….wait he can't die….Oh disclaimer time! Tobi go!

Tobi: Yay! They do not own Naruto or any thing from Naruto! Only them selves!

Willow/Kedichi: Good boy Tobi! Now time for questions! First one is from! Devil-chan!

Akatsuki: -or what members haven't joined the evil that is Widow scream all girly like and faint-

Willow: Um o-k then -proceeds to questions-

Back!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Willow: Um they all fainted the moment they heard your name… -points to them on the floor-

All: -scary voice- hello everyone...

All: -finally woke up and are whimpering in a corner except for Hidan who is currently with Widow planning something sinister and…Pein-

Pein: I'm not scared of you! -glares-

Tobi: D i am evil aren't I?

Tobi: Yes very! -attempts to hide behind Zetsu, but Zetsu pushes him away-

Hidan: Bani says she wants you to eat 2194120763052748325q720692078 spoons -points to giant pile of spoon-

Hidan: -twitches- Why…are…you…making…me…DO THAT!

Itachi: . . . NOW!!

Bani: BANZAII!! - Jumps on itachi's back from out of nowhere-X3 I dare you to be my boyfriend! for umm...the next 3 chapters!

Itachi: Ugh fine if it will get you to leave me ALONE!

Deidara: ^-^

Deidara: -hides behind Kedichi and hisses at you all cat like-

All:

Bani: insults people insults...

YOUR INSULTING ME!?!

Bani: maybe~ - shifty eyes-

Hidan: -appears behind both of you- Yeah she has been insulting you the whole time! -disappears back to what ever dark, dank corner he and Widow are using to plan their evil plans-

Pin cush--Pein! PEIN!:

Bani: she called you pin cushion..

** of pin cushion..before i call my body guards to take you to the 214 jail place.

Pein: I've been there before and it was nice way better then this HELL HOLE!

Itachi: . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Itachi: -sits there reading a book then looks up and says- Did you say something? -shrugs and goes back to reading his little book which soon erupts into flames right in his hand- Holly duck! -throws book-

All: -having hard time not laughing- Holly… -chuckles- duck? -burst out laughing at him-

Itachi: -glares-

Hidan: Bani sends her regards that she left to 214 jail place to check on Sasuke who was arrested for attempted murder of Bani because she wouldn't give info on itachi's whereabouts. but she said 'for makng you vomit your stomach out'

Hidan: Hey Itachi Sasu-gay is in jail!

Itahci: Really?!? -says it almost giddy like phone rings and he answers- uh huh…uh huh…sure fine what ever -hangs up-

Deidara: Who was it?

Itachi: It was Sasuke he wanted me to pay his bail so he can go home so I said I would…

Kisame: But you aren't are you?

Itachi: Yup!

Zetsu: . . .

Zetsu: -has finally found a way of ignoring you by playing solitaire-

Kisame: bani said 'yes.'

Kisame: Oh god take me now!

Lee: Thank you, thank you very much XD

Willow: He's not here anymore….we sent him home after you traumatized him…so instead our guest today is!…..Shino!

Shino:……-cricket chirps in background-

Willow:…..

Shino:……

Willow:…..O-k then time for the next review! Which is from!……fire angel of the wind

All: Welcome! -Kedichi said if they weren't a little more enthusiastic she was going to throw them into a room with Widow for a whole day-

Everyone: hi.

Pein: Supphatra: we called you pin cushion you calls us idiots...hm..-points at pein- FAT **!!

Pein: Jerks! -runs away crying-

Willow: Um o-k who put female hormones in his coffee? -Widow and Hidan are seen in the back ground leaving the room-

Itachi: Supphatra:your name has always been weasel uchiken

Itachi: No it hasn't it says right here on my birth certificate thingy? That my name is ITACHI UCHIHA!

Willow: Hey Itachi did you know that if you took the U off of the beginning of your last name and changed the second H to a N your last name would then be China?

Itachi: That was totally random and pointless…

Hidan:

Kitsu: YOUR WELCOME! :D ( unless its a school day only the triplets the evil and super smart supphatra, the sunshine happy but dumb as dirt kitsu and smart yet happy itsuki, where is itsuki?)

Hidan: Uh for what? -Has a short term memory for things he doesn't find important-

Konan: Kitsu: NICE FLOWER!

Itsuki: -strangles ,kitsu before he does something annoying then drags him away-(FINALLY!!)

Konah: Why thank you! (probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her)-Watches while he get dragged off and smiles at him sweetly-

Willow: Do you have anything to say Shino?

Shino:………

Willow:……

Shino:……-is scared of the look she is currently giving him-

Willow: OH MY GOD SAY SOMETHING ALREADY! -grabs him by his collar and shakes him…violently-

Shino: -is terrified of her now-

Willow: -gets dragged off of Shino by Zetsu-

Kisame: O-k next review is from…oh god why! It's from Bani Bani Go Go!

Akatsuki: NOOOOOOOOOO! -tries to run away and is stopped by the fact that Widow is in their way they look at Widow then at Bani then back at Widow then back at Bani they take the lesser evil and head back over towards Bani keeping their eyes on Widow to make sure she wouldn't attack them when their backs were turned-

Kedichi: Nice to see that you guys decided to stay! ^_^ Well anyways onward!

Bani: Bored. - sings waves by DJ satomi-

Like a rush on the beach

At the end of the day

When the sand is going to be cold under your way

The season fades

And you think everything's lost in the waves

Like a spark in your eyes

So your love will be mine

When the sky is going to light and shine

You take my hands

And I think that time will give me one more chance

Do you remember

A kiss under the moonlight

When it was summer

It was love at first sight

Can you remember

Cause I feel the same now

Until the winter

Will see blooming this love (2x)

Like a dive in the waves

I am caught in you love

And I'm flying in the clouds above

I feel you near

And I fear no more the winter 'cause you're here

Do you remember

A kiss under the moonlight

When it was summer

It was love at first sight

Can you remember

Cause I feel the same now

Until the winter

Will see blooming this love(3x)

-

Itachi: -randomly hugs Itachi- According to the naruto data book 3 , you like

sweets,

Devil-chan: that was shocking at first, O.o

Itachi: Weee -waves a small flag to show how sarcastically happy he is to know that-

-

All:

Devil-chan: according to the naruto data book 3 deidara is 19--

Bani: He is? and all this time I thought he was 18..

Deidara: I am?

Kedichi: Aww man! Now your what? 5 years older then me now Dei?

Devil-chan: Kakuzu is 91

Bani: kakuzu is the same age as my grandfather! I mean, HE ISN'T 273!?!O.O'

Kakuzu: YOU THOUGHT I WAS THAT OLD?!? DO I LOOK THAT OLD TO YOU?!? -Is fuming with anger and is frothing at the mouth like a mad dog-

Devil-chan: And itachi loves eating sweets..O.o That scared me at first

Bani : I love sweets too! :D

-

Itachi: And that is a surprise how?

Bani: what is your favorite flavor of pocky? do you like cake!?! or

cookies!?!?! or lollypops!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!

Itachi: To many questions at once!!! -runs away-

-

Lee: Bani: I hate you! - takes a giant deadly mace and twacks him with it -

-

Willow: Didn't I already say this? We sent him BACK!

Pein:

Bani: - shoots him with a lazer , bazooka, machine gun, deadly mace, sword, itachi, a zombie, deidara's wig- DX take that pin Head!

Pein: -gets whacked in the face with Dei's wig and sweat drops before fainting and falling over from blood loose- --;

Itachi: Why did you throw me Bani?!? I thought you liked me! -is on the verge of tears-

Deidara: You can keep the wig! -smiles most of his hair was back-

-

Dedara:Bani: -takes a magic wand and turns him into a frog and gives him to keidichi-

Kedichi: uh uh EEEEEEEE! -screams and faints she's terrified of frogs-

Deidara: --; You just had to turn me into a frog didn't you?

-

All:

Bani: -plays with magic wand and turns devil-chan into a cow-

Devil-cow: O! - turns bani into and elephant-

Bani: !?! D - turns devil human again then changes her so thats she purple with green polka dot colored-

Devil: D !?!

All: -sit back and watch t you two while eating popcorn-

Widow/Hidan: Guess who! -both are smiling evilly while closing the door to the room where everyone is-

Hidan: -stops closing door after it's open only a crack to say while smirking- Trust me you don't want to see what we are going to do to them. Also R&R other wise most of the people in this room will be leaving it in body bags -closes door rest of the way screams of terror are heard from the room-

_____________________________________________________________________________________

O-k I know it is way after Halloween, but I wanted a Halloween based special chapter for this story o-k?


End file.
